<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pancakes for Phineas by RubinaLadybug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156033">Pancakes for Phineas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubinaLadybug/pseuds/RubinaLadybug'>RubinaLadybug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Humor, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubinaLadybug/pseuds/RubinaLadybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the episode "Put That Putter Away." Phineas catches Candace's cold and now has to spend all day indoors and Candace has to take care of him. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to rid of annoying buzzers. One shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pancakes for Phineas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Fanfiction. My first "Phineas and Ferb" fanfic. I really liked this show when it first came out. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>Pancakes for Phineas</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It has been a two days since Candace had been sick and the boys had built their miniature golf course. Early that morning, Phineas and Ferb woke up, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast. As their mother was preparing the food she said to the family, "Now that Candace has gotten better, we all need to make sure we wash our hands in warm water often. This will help prevent us from getting sick."</p><p>"Ok, Mom," Phineas replied while Ferb nodded his head in agreement. Candace finally came downstairs, already dressed, and joined the rest of the family.</p><p>"Candace," began the mom, "I was just telling the boys to wash their hands often. I want you to do the same."</p><p>"Ok." Candace agreed.</p><p>"Alright, kids, your mom and I have to go run a few errands." said the dad.</p><p>"Well, be back in a few hours. You kids have fun." said the mom as she headed out the door. Candace was in the living room talking on her phone to Stacy who was also had recovered.</p><p>"So, you feeling better yet?" asked Stacy on the other line.</p><p>"Yeah, I can't believe how much a person can miss in two day!" Candace was doing her usual actions on the chair when she noticed that her brothers were looking at her.</p><p>"What," she asked plainly but annoyed.</p><p>"Do you really miss a whole lot when you get sick?" asked Phineas.</p><p>"Uh, yeah," replied Candace, "You can miss out on spending the days outdoors, hanging out with friends, going places."</p><p>"But, Candace, you were only sick for two days." Ferb said with Phineas snickering.</p><p>"I stand by my statement!" Candace stated. Phineas coughed then asked, "Hey, where's Perry?"</p><hr/><p>In Perry's secret lair</p><p>"Good morning Agent P," greeted Major Monogram, "Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his usual so go out there and put a stop to him!"</p><p>Perry saluted the major as he left his lair with his power scooter.</p><p>"PERRY!" sang the choir.</p><hr/><p>"What are you boys doing?" Candace demanded to know.</p><p>"We're building our own basketball court!" answered Phineas, who then coughed.</p><p>"Why when you already have a hoop in the garage?" asked a confused Candace.</p><p>"Yeah," agreed Phineas, "But we plan to build a gigantic stadium where the court is like a trampoline and all the bleachers are hover chairs."</p><p>"You guys are so busted!" Candace marched off.</p><p>The boys were in their backyard building some sort of contraption. Candace tried to call her mom and complain about what her brothers were doing. The usual conversation takes place and Candace has to take matters in her own hands.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!</em>
</p><p>Perry snuck onto the roof and slipped through the top window. He lowered himself in by using a rope.</p><p>"Not so fast, Perry the Platypus," taunted Dr. Doofensmirtz. Perry found himself in a rusty cage.</p><p>"Ha ha! I've got you trapped! I guess now I will tell you about my new brilliant plan!" The evil scientist removed a giant cover over a large object to reveal a very large ray gun.</p><p>"You, see, Perry the Platypus," began Doofenshmirtz as he turned his attention back to Perry, "If there's one thing I hate it's the buzzer that goes off at sports games. ARGH! They are so loud and annoying! I will eliminate all of those annoying buzzards! And, as an added, I'll also destroy anything else that makes those irritating sounds! Like, car horns, fire alarms, and those really REALLY annoyingly loud hip-hop gangsta wannabe vehicles! I call it the Noise-away-inator!"</p><p>Dr. Doofenshmirtz laughed as he walked off towards his latest invention.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Suitty-up, Dutty-up, Dittly-Dittly-Di-Da…"</em>
</p><p>"Alright Ferb, looks like we're almost done." Phineas said to Ferb.</p><p>"Watcha doin'?" asked Isabella as she walked in through the boys' backyard fence.</p><p>"We're building our own basketball court," answered Phineas as he blew his stuffy nose.</p><p>"Cool," complimented Isabella, "Got any teams yet?"</p><p>"No, not yet."</p><p>"What about referees or an announcer?"</p><p>"Ferb is the referee while I'm the announcer."</p><p>"And cheer leaders?"</p><p>"We could use those."</p><p>"Great! The Fireside Girls and I need our cheering-for-others-badge."</p><hr/><p>Candace was inside stomping around brainstorming ideas how to bust her brothers. Suddenly her phone rang.</p><p>"ARGH! Now what?" Candace yelled as she stomped to her phone, "What!"</p><p>"Candace, is this a bad time?" asked Jeremy.</p><p>"NO! Of course not!" the red head teen answered innocently, "Uh… what's up?"</p><p>"I was just wondering if you'd like to shoot hoops with me today."</p><p>"Yes! I would love to!"</p><p>"Cool, I'll be right over!"</p><p>Candace scream with joy as she ran up to her room to change.</p><hr/><p>Lucky for Perry, the cage that he was in was very rusty. It was coming apart.</p><p>The platypus hit the cage with his tail and the bars came off.</p><p>He then immediately ran and jumped onto several boxes and machines to gain height.</p><hr/><p>Candace went to go answer the door when she heard a knock, "Why, hello, Jeremy."</p><p>"Hey, Candace, lets go out back." said Jeremy.</p><p>"What do you mean?" asked Candace.</p><p>"I was on my way over here when your brothers asked if we could play two-on-two on their basketball court."</p><p>"WHAT?" Candace ran towards her backyard with Jeremy following her. She gasped in surprised.</p><p>In her backyard was now a giant basketball court with one side of hover seats for bleachers. The floor was a vast trampoline and the hoops were twice the height as regular hoops. Isabella and the other Fire Side Girls were in their uniforms but had yellow pom poms. Ferb was wearing a referee outfit and Phineas was the announcer.</p><p>"Hey, Candace, glad you decided to play," the boy with red hair said with joy.</p><p>"Who are we playing against?" Candace asked.</p><p>"You're playing against us!" said Buford whose partner was Baljeet.</p><p>"Yes," agreed Baljeet, "This will make for an interesting and exciting story for Mishti."</p><p>Candace sighed and Jeremy reassured her, "Come on, Candace, let's all have fun."</p><p>The teen nodded her head.</p><p>Ferb held the ball in the center of the court while Candace and Buford were ready for their jump ball. The Fireside Girls were doing their routines and the crowds went wild.</p><p>"You can do it!" cheered Stacy who was sitting in her hover chair with her other friend, Jenny.</p><p>Ferb tossed the ball into the air with both Candace and Buford after it.</p><p>"And here we go!" said Phineas over the microphone.</p><hr/><p>"Perry the Platypus?" question Doofenmirtz but before he knew it, he was on the floor.</p><p>"Hey! That's not fair!" The scientist jumped to his feet and began to blast his immense ray gun. Perry slapped him again with his tail and turned off the machine. As he tried to, Doofensmirtz took out a smaller ray gun and shot at Perry.</p><p>The mammal jumped and the blast hit the Noise-away-inator. The machine exploded. Perry leaped from the window and pulled out a hang glider.</p><p>"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" cried out Doofensmirtz.</p><hr/><p>"It's the final quarter of the game with only seconds left but the game is tied!" Phineas broadcast while coughing again.</p><p>"I brought you some water." said Isabella.</p><p>"Thanks, all this talking is making my throat dry." replied the boy.</p><p>Jeremy stole the ball from Buford and passed it to his team mate as he called, "Candace!"</p><p>The teen with red hair caught the ball but only had a few seconds left to untie the game and Baljeet was in the way.</p><p>"Ha ha! There is no passing me!" he boasted with pride. Candace made it seem as though she was going to keep moving forward but instead threw the ball into the hoop. The buzzard for the game was about to win when it suddenly turned off.</p><p>"Ha! That's game!" Candace declared.</p><p>"No, it's not!" protested Buford, "The game was over before the ball went in!"</p><p>"The buzzard did not go off!" argued Candace.</p><p>"No, it was shut off." Baljeet identified. The crowd was silence with eagerness to know who won.</p><p>"It looks like it's a tie!" Phineas pronounced.</p><p>"What?" complained Candace and Buford at the same time. The crowd road with cheer.</p><p>"Oh, there you are, Perry," the boy said as his faithful pet came out and walked towards him.</p><hr/><p>The family sat down for dinner. Phinease wheezed as he poured some food into Perry's bowl, "Here's your dinner, Perry." The platypus showed his gratitude with his usual chatter sound.</p><p>"Yes MOM! The boys DID build a giant basketball court with a trampoline floor and hoops that were twice their normal size!" Candace explain to both her parents.</p><p>"Don't forget about the hover seats." reminded Phineas as his voice became thin.</p><p>"Whatever!" Candace yelled while becoming agitated.</p><p>"When your father and I came home there were no hoops or trampolines in the backyard." sighed Linda.</p><p>"Although having a hover chair would be nice." Lawrence thought out loud.</p><p>"You know dad, Ferb and I could build you one." offered Phineas hoarsely.</p><p>"That would be great!" said Lawrence in excitement, "Did they have cup holders?"</p><p>Phineas and Ferb looked at each other for a moment. "Ferb, I know what we'll be doing tomorr—" Phinease was about to finish his catchphrase when he was interrupted by a rough cough.</p><p>"Phinease, honey, are you OK?" asked Linda with concern.</p><p>"He's been coughing all day," noticed Ferb.</p><p>Linda walked to her son and placed a hand on his forehead, "Alright, mister, up to bed. You're ill."</p><p>"What?" Phineas question in disbelief, "But Ferb and I did everything you told us to."</p><p>"I know, but there is more than one ways to catch a cold," Linda informed.</p><p>"He might have caught it from Stacy, who was taking care of me, who went with them to go bust them for building a miniature gold course!" declared Candace as she stood up from her seat. Lawrence and Linda started at their daughter for a moment.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess that's possible." wheezed Phineas then went upstairs.</p><p>"Ferb, I want you to sleep downstairs for tonight. I don't want you to get sick." said Linda. Ferb nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>The next morning</p><p>"Ok, Candace," began Linda, "Your dad and I need to finish up running our errands. Ferb is coming along with us since he also needs to pick some supplies."</p><p>"But I need some stuff, too!" complained Candace.</p><p>"We need you to keep an eye on Phineas while he's in bed." said Lawrence.</p><p>"What is it that you need? Maybe we can pick it up." offered Linda.</p><p>"I need some shirts, sock, and pants that are not melon because it'll give me a I'm-too-young-to-be-in-high-school-look but I can't have the Bache because it'll give me a—" Candace was cut off by her mom who said, "Alright, we'll drop off Ferb and come pick you up later."</p><p>The rest of the family was off leaving the teenage girl to watcher over her brother.</p><hr/><p>Phineas was asleep in his bed when he awoke to the sound of a car leaving. He slowly sat up and looked at his clock that read 10:45 a.m.</p><p>"Ten forty-five in the morning!" Phineas yelled in shock. His suddenly felt his throat hurting, "Ok, not the best idea to yell. Ferb why didn't you say anything?"</p><p>Phineas looked over to his stepbrother's bed, which was empty. "Ferb?"</p><p>The young boy stepped out of bed and looked outside. The sun was out and time was passing by. There were still only a number of days left until summer was over and school would begin. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar chatter.</p><p>"Oh, hi, Perry," the boy greeted his pet, "Come on, let's go see where everyone went."</p><p>Phineas and Perry walked downstairs but didn't see anyone. He walked into the kitchen to see everything was clean.</p><p>"Did everyone already eat?" Phineas asked himself. He then heard something coming from the living room. The boy saw his sister on a chair watching TV.</p><p>"Candace, where is everyone?' the child asked.</p><p>"Oh, you're up." Candace greeted.</p><p>"Yeah, did Mom already make breakfast?"</p><p>"Yup, everyone and Perry already ate."</p><p>"Where is Ferb? I usually wake up before he does. But my room was empty."</p><p>"Indeed you do. Anyways, Ferb, Mom and Dad left to go run errands. Ferb slept downstairs last night to prevent catching a cold."</p><p>"So they left us home alone?"</p><p>"They'll be back soon." Candace reassured as she got up from her seat, "Are you hungry?"</p><p>"It's ok," Phineas said as he headed towards is room, "I'll take care of breakfast myself."</p><p>Candace then demanded to know, "What are you up to?"</p><p>"Upstairs to change," the boy said, "I don't want to be in pajamas while making a machine to make me pancakes."</p><p>Candace then gabbed her younger brother's shoulder, "No way! Mom left me in charge and I won't have you use dangerous tools while you're sick!"</p><p>"But, Candace," Phineas was about to object.</p><p>"I'm 15-years-old. I think I can handle something as easy as eggs and bacon." the elder sister informed as she took Phineas to the kitchen, "Now sit!"</p><p>The boy did what he was told. He then searched around and asked, "Hey, where's Perry?"</p><p>The platypus had walked away while his owners were arguing. His watch had been going off to let him know he had a mission to take care of.</p><p>He slipped though the moving bookcase down to his lair. He landed right on top of his seat. Before the incoming message played, Perry looked back; a bit worried about his owner.</p><p>"Good morning, Agent P," greeted Major Monogram, "The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is add it again with more evil inventions."</p><p>Perry lowered his eyes with a bit of an annoyance, "I know Agent P. but villains never learn. So get out there and stop him!"</p><p>The secret agent saluted the major and used his scooter to get to his destination.</p><hr/><p>Candace had prepared breakfast and sat it in front of her brother. It was bacon and eggs.</p><p>"Thanks, sis." Phineas gratefully said to his sister. Candace began to whip some of the mess and replied, "Yeah, yeah. After this, you need to go straight back to bed."</p><p>The young boy took a bite of his food and said, "You know, that pancake idea does sound pretty cool."</p><p>Phineas looked outside. It was almost noon and he still hadn't been able to go outside and enjoy today. His spirit didn't feel much like taking another lazy day but his mind and body felt like he needed another one.</p><hr/><p>Doofenshmirtz had trapped Perry and was now explaining his plan. The only problem was the platypus was just thinking about his owner.</p><p>The secret agent reached behind him and took out a screw driver. He began to unscrew some of the bolts of his steel box. While giving his speech, the scientist felt a blow to the head.</p><p>"Perry the Platypus?" he asked while rubbing his head.</p><p>Perry jumped from a rail to the top of Doofensmirtz's rubber cement mixings and dumped the contents on top of him. The gooey substance poured over the evil scientist except for his head.</p><p>"Curse you Perry the Platypus!"</p><hr/><p>Phineas was heading upstairs to his room like his sister wanted him to while Candace was finishing putting the dishes away when her phone rang.</p><p>"Hey, are you doing anything right now?" asked Jenny.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm watching my brother. He caught my cold." answered Candace.</p><p>"That's too bad, well at least you are being a good sister."</p><p>"Are you or Stacy doing anything today?"</p><p>"Well, were about to head to the mall and look at shoes."</p><p>"Send me a picture text if you see anything nice!"</p><p>Candace turned around to see her brother standing behind her.</p><p>"I thought you were going up stairs?" she asked.</p><p>"Candace, I'm sorry if you're missing any fun activity because of me." wheezed Phineas feeling guilty.</p><p>"Um… Why- why would I be missing anything?" Candace responded nervously.</p><p>"Well, you told Ferb and me yesterday that you missed a lot from just two days."</p><p>Candace felt her face grow hot and felt embarrassed. She was about to respond when her phone rang again, "Hello?"</p><p>"Candace? This is mom, is Phineas up yet?"</p><p>"Yes, and he has already eaten."</p><p>"Ok, make sure he takes his medicine and goes back to bed."</p><p>"Alright, Mom."</p><p>"And Candace, make sure he doesn't have any dairy products. It'll make his stomach queasy."</p><p>The teen turned her attention towards Phineas, who wasn't there. She sighed and went up to his room. She open the door quietly in case the boy was in bed. She was surprise to him up and at his desk with paper everywhere.</p><p>"What are you doing?" she demanded.</p><p>"You know how I was talking about that pancake making machine? I'm just drawing up the blue prints."</p><p>"Phineas, you're still not well! You need to get back into bed!"</p><p>"But, I can't sleep! Every time I close my eyes, all I can think about are schematics and designs!"</p><p>The teenage redhead froze while the young boy continued to work on designs.</p><p>"His life and my are different." she said to herself as she walked down the steps, "He spends all of his time inventing things while normal brothers spend all their time indoors letting their minds rot. He's not letting his gift slip away."</p><p>She walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice while thinking about the time the family had just recently went to Mount Rushmore.</p><hr/><p>The boy continued to work on some sketches but he felt his eyes growing heavier and his hand started to hurt.</p><p>"This would be a lot more fun if Ferb were here." Phineas said to himself as he massaged his hand and looked out the window.</p><p>He could see the backyard where he and his stepbrother created the most amazing rides and adventures. Just the other day, he and Ferb had built a giant basketball court.</p><p>Phineas then started to rub his eyes. When he open them, he saw a glass of orange juice next to his blueprints.</p><p>"You also need to take this," said a voice.</p><p>The young redhead turned around to see his sister smiling. Phineas took a few sips of the juice then swallowed the pill.</p><p>"Look, Phineas, I know I said that I missed a lot from being sick from only two days. But, you know, it's not the end of the world. You did have a lazy day last month. Maybe it's time for another one?" Candace said trying to comfort her brother.</p><p>"But, Candace, you know I like to keep moving forward." Phineas coughed.</p><p>"Yes, and there's nothing wrong with wanting change. You still need to take some days easy and enjoy when you do." Candace said as she put one hand on Phineas's shoulder with the boy just stared at her. She sighed and said, "Alright, that's what Mom and Dad said. But you either take it easy now when you're sick and need to rest or you can spend more time in bed when you feel worst."</p><p>Phineas immediately nodded his head in agreement. The two siblings hugged each other and Candace made her way out of the room. As she left she could hear her brother say, "Thanks, Candace."</p><p>The door open again and a platypus came on in and sat down on Phinea's bed. "Oh, there you are, Perry."</p><hr/><p>Candace gabbed her phone as it rumbled in her pocket while she sat in her own bed in her room.</p><p>"Good thing I put it on vibrate," she said to herself.</p><p>"Hey, Candace, how's it going?" asked Stacy.</p><p>"Nothing much. I'm just taking care of Phineas." Candace answered.</p><p>"Yeah, I heard about that from Jenny. Oh, and are you sitting down?"</p><p>"Yes, why?"</p><p>"Well, I was with Jenny and we ran into Coltrane and we all went to Slushy Burger and—"</p><p>"Was Jeremy there?"</p><p>"Yeah, and he was wondering why you weren't with us and—"</p><p>"He does notice me!"</p><p>"So I told him and Coltrane about how you couldn't come and that you were taking care of your brother and guess what? Jeremy was touched about what you are doing!"</p><p>Candace screamed for a second but then remember her brother was asleep with a cold.</p><p>"I know you're busy and all but Jeremy said he was going to see you later." said Stacy.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"He said something about needing to stop by and talk to you personally about something!"</p><p>Candace gabbed a pillow and tried her best to muffle excitement. Just then she heard her family pull up into the garage.</p><p>"Stacy, I got to go." Candace said politely as she hung up. Linda, Lawrence and Ferb came in with bags.</p><p>"Hi, Candace," greeted Linda, "How did everything go?"</p><p>"Fine. There were no problems!" Candace answered with pride for being able to take care of her brother. Ferb was about to head upstairs when Linda said, "Ferb, if Phineas is asleep, don't wake him up."</p><p>Ferb nodded his head. The boy with green hair entered his room soundlessly to see his stepbrother asleep with Perry under his arms. Ferb softly placed his items down when the blueprints on Phinea's desk caught his eyes. He looked at them carefully to see what his optimistic stepbrother was doing while he was gone. He gabbed one of the best quality looking proposal and left the room quietly.</p><p>Phineas open his eyes for a moment to see if anyone was in the room. It was empty except for him and Perry. The platypus made his trademark chatter as he wanted to let his owner know that he was there for him. The young boy stroked the semi-aquatic mammal a few times then went back to sleep.</p><hr/><p>"Canadce, do you still need to go and get your things?" asked Linda.</p><p>"Uh," Candace thought for a moment, "No, that's alright. I can wait a bit longer."</p><p>Just the Ferb passed them by and went into the garaged. Candace saw him running and had a feeling she already knew what he was planning. The doorbell rang and the tall teen went to go answer it.</p><p>"Hi, Candace," greeted Isabella, "I know this will sound strange but it's already the afternoon and I haven't seen Phineas all day or even some new invention from his backyard. Is he there?"</p><p>"He is," answered Candace, "But he's sick right now."</p><p>"Oh no!" gasped Isabella.</p><p>"Uh," Candace closed the door behind her and said, "He is but I think Ferb is working on something for him. He might need your help so your welcome to go into our garage and—" Isabella was off before Candace could finish, "…help him."</p><p>"Hey, Ferb," greeted Isabella. Ferb waved a hammer that he had in his hand.</p><p>"Um… So Candace said you might be working on something for Phineas and I thought you might need some help."</p><p>Ferb nodded his head. He lowered himself down to the ground and handed Isabella the drawings.</p><p>"Is there anything you need help with?" she asked. The boy handed her a list of supplies that he needed.</p><p>"Oh, I can handle this part. But I think I'll need Baljeet and Burford for some of the heavier stuff."</p><p>Ferb gave her a thumbs up.</p><hr/><p>Candace went back inside.</p><p>"Who was that?" asked Lawrence.</p><p>"Oh, that was Isabella. She and Ferb needed to uh… work on something together but they aren't doing anything dangerous so there's no need to check the garage or anything!" the teen sweated.</p><p>Lawrence and Linda looked at their daughter for a moment.</p><hr/><p>Isabella came back to the garage with bags full of supplies. Buford was pulling a wagon full of metal materials. Baljeet came caring silverware and said, "I've learn my lesson from the last time."</p><p>Ferb began to take the equipment from his friends and placed them in the right spot. Isabella and Baljeet began to put together a table with a table cloth, plates, forks and knives.</p><p>Buford was moving all the really heavy objects. Once Ferb was done putting everything together, he began to heat up the machine. Isabella helped the boy with green hair mix up some sort of batter, water, and eggs together. Some of the Fireside Girls came by to help.</p><p>"I can't wait for this to be done!" Buford said happily as the reason he came was to get a reward.</p><hr/><p>Candace paced back and forth in her room with two thoughts on her mind: The first thing, Jeremy was coming to talk to her personally about and something and the second thing was Phineas.</p><p>She caught a glimpse of a teen with blonde hair coming down the sidewalk with a bag in one hand. Candace quickly but quietly raced towards the front door. She open it before Jeremy had a chance to knock.</p><p>"Uh, hi, Jeremy!" she greeted as she closed the door behind her.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Candace," Jeremy greeted back. He brought to her attention a packet that he had with him, "I was talking with Stacy, Jenny, and Coltrane early today, and, well."</p><p>The male teen struggled a bit to find the right words as he took out the package.</p><p>"I got you these," he finally said as he took a shoe box out. Candace gasp with excitement. She and Jeremy sat on the steps as she open the box. Inside were a pair of shoes that were in her size.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Jeremy!"</p><p>"No problem, Candace." Jeremy said. "Remember how I got you a get well card when you and Stacy got sick a few days ago?"</p><p>"Yeah, you, Coltrane, Jenny, even Phineas and Ferb signed it."</p><p>"I went down to a card shop and got one for Phineas, too."</p><p>The female teen was touched about what her crush had done for her little brother.</p><p>"I already had Jenny, Stacy, Coltrane, and myself sign it. Will you give this to him?" Jeremy requested. Candace was taken back for a moment, "Of course I will! I'll get all of his friends to sign it, too."</p><p>"That's a great idea." Jeremy agreed as both teens stood up. "I got to go. I'll talk to you later and I hope Phineas will feel better soon."</p><p>Jeremy walked down the street when Candace responded, "He'll be up before you know it!"</p><p>The redhead adolescent was about to sign the card when she began to smell something tasty from her backyard.</p><p>She walked into her backyard to see tables, plates, chairs, and utensils all set up. Ferb was working with a machine and the Fireside Girls began to take plates. Baljeet and Isabella took the plates and set them onto the table. Buford and some of the other Fireside Girls began to poor milk and orange juice into glasses.</p><p>Candace walked towards her stepbrother and asked, "What's going on?"</p><p>Ferb flipped a pancake onto a plate, gave it to Isabella, then handed his stepsister a blueprint.</p><p>"Are you serious?" she asked. Ferb nodded his head.</p><p>"Ok," she agreed, "But before we wake up Phineas, I need everyone to sign this card!"</p><hr/><p>Phineas woke up and rubbed his eyes.</p><p>"Hey, my nose isn't so stuffy anymore!" he said to himself with joy. He gave his pet a big hug. He then noticed a great smell coming from the backyard. He went downstairs to go investigate. Perry, who was still on Phinea's bed, gave his owner a smile.</p><p>The boy with red hair came downstairs to see his step dad and mom sitting down watching TV quietly.</p><p>"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Phineas greeted with excitement.</p><p>"Phineas! Are you feeling better?" asked Linda.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't feel tired anymore!" answered her child.</p><p>"That's great," commented the father.</p><p>"But I am hungy," Phineas informed his parents.</p><p>"Are you in the mood for anything in particular?" asked Lawrence. Phineas thought about that for a moment.</p><p>"Mom! Dad!" Candace came in from the backyard, "Oh, Phineas, you're up."</p><p>"Yes I am!" declared Phineas, "Thanks to you."</p><p>"What's going on, Candace?" asked Linda.</p><p>"Well, let's just say that dinner is already taken care of." Candace implied innocently, "It's going to be in the backyard."</p><p>"Backyard? Why?" asked Lawrence.</p><p>"This is something that Ferb, Isabella, and some other people helped with." the female teen responded.</p><p>"Ferb already did something?" asked Phineas who wanted to go outside to see what his stepbrother had accomplished without him.</p><p>"Woah!" said Candace stopping her brother from leaving.</p><p>"But, Candace, I feel better." protested her brother.</p><p>"I know," replied Candace, "But I don't think you should go out in your pajamas."</p><p>Phineas looked down to see himself still in his pajamas.</p><p>"Well, I guess if we're going outside, it's alright if you go and change." said Linda. Phineas laughed and agreed. Linda, Lawrence, and Candace went outside.</p><p>The young boy changed into his trademark clothes. He was heading downstairs when he saw his pet following him. "Oh, there you are, Perry."</p><p>Phineas open the backyard sliding door and saw tables with pancakes on top of plates served with either orange juice or milk. The child was taken back at being surprised for once his life rather than setting up something himself. He walked towards his stepbrother and ask, "Ferb, what is all this?"</p><p>The boy with green hair noticed his stepbrother by him and handed him a blueprint.</p><p>"My pancake making machine?" Phineas asked with Ferb nodded his head.</p><p>"Phineas!" shrieked Isabella with joy, "You're all better!"</p><p>Phineas nodded his head.</p><p>"It was quieter than usual, today, my friend," said Baljeet.</p><p>"Yeah," agreed Buford, "It got boring just poking this guy."</p><p>Buford continued to poke Baljeet who said, "It is true."</p><p>Phineas was about to something when everyone heard a glass being tapped. It was done by his sister. Everyone became quiet to hear what the teenage girl had to say.</p><p>"Ok," Candace began, "I'm not good at speeches but I'm sure we're all glad Phineas is feeling better and that tomorrow he'll be his annoying self again."</p><p>"Candace," warned Linda sternly. The teen cleared her throat and continued, "But, Ferb helped place this all together, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford got the supplies, and the Fireside Girls helped set up. So a thanks to them!"</p><p>There was a cheer for everyone.</p><p>"One last thing." Candace announced as she held up and envelope, "This is a get well card from Jeremy. He got me one when I was feeling ill and he had all of my friends sign it. So, he also got one for Phineas and everyone here had signed it so, here, Phineas."</p><p>Candace handed the card to her brother who was being cheered again by everyone there.</p><p>"Well that was nice of Jeremy." commented Linda. "Great speech, Candace!" said Lawrence as he toasted her with his coffee cup. Everyone raise their glass to Candace as well.</p><p>"Thanks, Candace, that was a great speech!" Phineas praised as he gave his sister a hug.</p><p>Everyone sat down to eat their pancake. Phineas and Ferb sat next to each other and talked about the long day they had apart from each other. Well, the boy with red hair doing most of the talking while Ferb nodded his head.</p><p>"I feel a bit bad for not doing anything for Candace when she was sick." said Phineas, "Yeah, I'm younger and I can't use anything that our parents won't let us but it still would have been nice for us to do something for her."</p><p>Just then Ferb handed Phineas with another blueprint.</p><p>Phineas open it, laughed and remarked, "Yeah! That would be great!"</p><p>"But we'll need more batter." Ferb said.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>The End</b>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>